


getting washed away in you

by marriottsmushrooms



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friends do the smooch, George is awk, House Party, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, No vomiting described but it is mentioned a few times, idk what my obsession is with New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriottsmushrooms/pseuds/marriottsmushrooms
Summary: It arrives so fast. People start counting down from ten and George just watches Will. It's all he can muster to mumble the numbers, and then everyone's cheering, and George is being pulled to his feet.
Relationships: George Andrew/Will Lenney
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	getting washed away in you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year hoes
> 
> Enjoy yet another New Years fic because apparently I have a kink for New Years??? 
> 
> Love you all lots, have the best 2020 and I look forward to shoving more of my useless gay rambling your way
> 
> -MM
> 
> title from 'watermelon sugar' by harry styles

George is a bit peeved off. 

And rightly so, he defends himself, as he sits on the kitchen counter at James' new place, and watches the huge crowd of people dance to the music, which George vaguely recognises. He's made his way through quite a few large bottles, sharing the majority of them with Alex and Will, swigging and then passing it on, a constant circle until Alex scurries off to the fridge to find another, because they've run dry.

The three of them find a sense of security in sitting in the kitchen, it's dark, lit purely by the multicoloured flashes that light up the walls. It's quieter than the living room, where people are bumbling around, milling and talking, moving way too much. George would rather sit and drink, and if that's how he spends his new year then so be it. 

The kitchen is quieter, but only slightly so and when someone decides to turn the volume up even further on the speaker, George does kind of have to shout at Fraser when he comes careering into the kitchen, socked feet sliding across the glossy floorboards demanding that the three of them got up to dance. George shakes his head firmly each time, but watches as Alex is tugged away from them. He returns after the first chorus, typically. 

George is peeved off, because he feels left out. 

Not in the way you'd expect him to be. He scrolls through his social media and sighs at all the cute couples, kissing already, even through its barely eleven. George likes to think he knows what that's like. But he doesn't. No one knows, not even Alex, that George has never kissed anyone. He's never had a girlfriend, Alex knows that, but even Alex ends up locking lips with random strangers sometimes when they go clubbing as a group. 

He doesn't bring it up, because he knows that they'd take the piss out of him. Alex will kiss anyone as long as he's drunk enough, and Will scarcely seems to shut up about the amount of girlfriends he had in university. George lies through his teeth, laughing like he knows what it's like, when they all get drunk in George's living room and Will starts describing his first time. Everyone cheers as he blabbers on, spilling progressively more alcohol on the floor. George keeps his mouth shut. 

He doesn't want them to know, because he knows for a fact that they wouldn't drop it. They'd drag him to every club and every bar across London until he found a girl decent enough to take home. George grimaces at the thought. He doesn't want it to be like that. He wants it to be meaningful, special, as soppy as it sounds, and he almost wants to throw up at his own cringey thoughts. Or maybe that's the alcohol. 

"Right!" Will stands up properly from being leant against the side. "Who wants to snog us at midnight, then?"

George doesn't know if it's a joke, but he'll be damned if he didn't imagine kissing Will at New Years at least once. He doesn't know why. He decides if it all goes to shit he'll blame it in the drink, and raises his hand. 

"I will."

"Gotcha'self a deal, fella," Will grins, grabbing George's hand firmly and shaking it. He then slides away to somewhere, and George's eyes follow him until they can't. 

He thinks about it, if, of course, Will isn't joking. He doesn't mind the thought at all. Will is attractive, and he knows it. He's a friend, and it won't be awkward, George knows. It'll mean something, even if not romantically. 

As the next hour passes, George gets progressively more nervous. He moves from the counter only to use the toilet, probably way too many times. Alex throws up in the kitchen sink, and George pushes the hair out his face and rubs his back, reassuring him that he's fine. George is officially put on 'Alex-Watch' for the rest of the party by James, who tells George firmly that he's not cleaning Alex's vomit off the floor. So, George stops drinking, and copies Alex, swigging down glasses of water. 

When someone in the crowd declares that it's ten minutes to midnight, George shivers with the butterflies in his stomach. He still doesn't even know if Will is joking. He supposes he'll find out. 

Will comes stumbling into the kitchen, grinning like an idiot. George wants to smile when he looks at Will. He makes him so happy. 

"Oi oi, Al looks a bit worse for wear." 

Alex is sat on a barstool he's obtained from somewhere, resting his head on his forearms on the kitchen counter. 

"Had too much." 

"Why'm I not surprised?" Will chuckles. "Smells like chuck-up in here. Come on, they've got the fireworks on the telly."

Alex stumbles after them, murmuring, but with George's hand intertwined with Will's, he doesn't really care. They sit on the floor, and watch as whoever is performing this year wraps up their last song. There's about three minutes to go, George hears someone say, and he wonders how the time has gone so quickly. 

"Let's wait for the countdown, then go to the kitchen, yeah?" 

George nods, almost speechless with nerves. 

It arrives so fast. People start counting down from ten and George just watches Will. It's all he can muster to mumble the numbers, and then everyone's cheering, and George is being pulled to his feet. 

His mind goes blank, but he just follows Will speechlessly. He pushes himself up to sit next to Will on the kitchen counter. And he turns. He almost forgets to breathe. 

Will doesn't wait. His hand finds the side of George's neck. 

Their lips meet, and they open. George doesn't think, he just focuses on the feeling, trying to engrain every moment of this into his memory forever. His hand meets Will's face instinctually, pulling him closer. It's nothing, yet everything like how George imagined it would be. 

Will doesn't really taste like anything. He tastes faintly of vodka, but George doesn't focus on that. It's perfect. It's exactly what he wanted. George tries to talk, and Will pulls away, eyes blinking slowly. Their legs intertwine as they dangle, and they press themselves together. Will rests his head on George's shoulder. George's hand finds Will's waist. Wills hand goes around George's neck from behind, and George kisses it just below Will's thumb. 

"You are adorable," Will murmurs. 

"Is now a good time to tell you that was my first kiss?" George murmurs. He surprises himself by saying it, but he feels that there's no harm in saying. 

"Really?" Will asks quietly. There's no mocking, no laughter, just curiosity, and George's heart swells. He nods. "Well then I'm glad I was your first." 

George grins, and lets it all wash over him. He doesn't think he'll ever stop smiling. Best start to a year ever.


End file.
